lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite - 004
"Proof of Friendship! Tyranno Descends!" is the fourth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite and the fourth chapter in the Birth of Existence Arc. Summary Having learned of Yuzuki's past with Takashi and Suzuha, Kyoya, resolves himself to help his friend overcome his bad memories. Standing before the two however is the descendant of the legendary lost dragon of time, Takashi's Prime Photon Master Dragon. Needing a miracle between the two to defeat the mighty dragon, a strange resonance occurs between Yuzuki and Kyoya... Featured Duels 'Yuzuki Taiga and Kyoya Mawari vs. Takashi & Suzuha Enomiya' Duel continues from the previous chapter Takashi & Suzuha control "Prime Photon Master Dragon" (8/3500/2900/ORU 3) and "Xyz Self" (8/3500/2900) both in attack position, 4000 LP each, and no cards in either of their hands. Kyoya & Yuzuki control "Steam Biosaur" (6/0/1500), "Chronos-Eyes Glint Samurai" (7/2700/1500) both in Attack Position, and 3 Set cards. Yuzuki has 2 cards in his hand while Kyoya has zero. Turn 5: Kyoya Kyoya draws and activates "DNA Experiments", allowing him to banish a "DNA Crossing" card from his Graveyard to add a "DNA Crossing" card with a different name from his Deck to his hand. He banishes "DNA Crossing" from this Graveyard and adds "Super DNA Crossing". He then activates it, letting him Fusion Summon 1 "Biosaur Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck by using "Monosaur" and "Biosaur" monsters on his field and in his Graveyard has Fusion Materials. He banishes "Steam Biosaur" from his field along with "Spark Monosaur" and "Freeze Monosaur" from his Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" (8/2900/2600) in Attack Position. Yuzuki activates his face-down, "Chronos Calling", Special Summoning 1 "Chronos" monster from his hand as he controls a "Chronos-Eyes" monster, at the cost of the Special Summoned monster's effects being negated. Yuzuki Special Summons "Chronos Magician Girl" (4/1300/900) in Defense Position. As he controls more monsters than his opponent, Kyoya activates the effect of "Ultra Tyrannous", targeting 1 monster his opponent controls and inflicting damage to his opponent equal to half that monster's ATK. Kyoya targets "Prime Photon Master Dragon", but Suzuha activates the effect of "Xyz Self", negating the effect of "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" as it targeted the monster that "Xyz Self" originally targeted when it was Summoned. Turn 6: Takashi Takashi draws and activates "Divine Legend of the Prime Photon Dragon", as he controls a "Prime Photon" Dragon-Type Xyz Monster, allowing him to banish up to 3 "Prime Photon" monsters from his Graveyard and draw 1 card for each card banished by this effect, at the cost of not being able to activate any effects of "Prime Photon" monsters this turn. He banishes the 3 copies of "Prime Photon Trooper" from his Graveyard (as he and Suzuha share a Graveyard) and draws 3 cards. He then activates "Path of the Prime Photon Dragon", targeting "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" and "Prime Photon Master Dragon". While "Path" is on the field, "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" cannot attack, change its battle position, or be tributed. Its effects are also negated and during each of his End Phases, if Takashi did not declare an attack, "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" loses 1000 ATK and "Master Dragon" gains 1000 ATK. Takashi Sets 1 card. During the End Phase, the effect of "Path" activates ("Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur": 2900 → 1900/2600), ("Prime Photon Master Dragon": 3500 → 4500/2900). Turn 7: Yuzuki Yuzuki activates "Chronos Recharge", revealing "Chronos Light Blader" in his hand, shuffling it into his Deck, and drawing 2 cards. He then activates his face-down "Parallel Existance", targeting "Chronos Magician Girl" and Special Summoning "Parallel Existance" as a monster in face-up Attack Position (4/0/0). While "Parallel Existance" is on the field, its name is treated as the targeted monster. Yuzuki activates "Chronos-Eyes Fusion", fusing "Chronos Fate Esper" in his hand with the "Parallel Existance" treated as "Chronos Magician Girl" to Fusion Summon "Chronos-Eyes Pulse Golem" (6/2200/1000) in Attack Position. As "Fate Esper" was sent to the Graveyard as Fusion Material for "Chronos-Eyes" monster, Yuzuki draws 1 card. He then activates his other face-down card, "Time Seal" targeting a face-up card on the field and setting it face-down. Yuzuki Sets Takashi's "Path of the Prime Photon Dragon". As it is no longer face-up, the ATK changes it made return to normal ("Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur": 1900 → 2900/2600), ("Prime Photon Master Dragon": 4500 → 3500/2900). He then activates the effect of "Pulse Golem", destroying the Set "Path of the Prime Photon Dragon". As it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, the effect of "Path" activates, destroying all monsters Takashi controls. In response, Takashi activates the Continuous Trap Card "Triumph Over the Weak", tributing Suzuha's "Xyz Self" to prevent the destruction of "Prime Photon Master Dragon" and destroy 1 Level/Rank 7 or higher monster is opponent controls. Takashi destroys "Glint Samurai". "Pulse Golem" attacks Suzuha directly. (Suzuha: 4000 → 1800). Turn 8: Suzuha Suzuha draws and passes. Turn 9: Kyoya Kyoya attempts to target "Prime Photon Master Dragon" for the effect of "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur", but as "Path of the Prime Photon Dragon" is in Takashi's Graveyard, "Master Dragon" cannot be targeted by card effects. "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" attacks Suzuha directly (Suzuha: 1800 → 0). Kyoya Sets 1 card. Turn 10: Takashi Takashi activates the effect of "Master Dragon", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of all "Prime Photon" by 200 for each Rank of every Xyz Monster on the field until End Phase ("Prime Photon Master Dragon": 3500 → 5100/2900). "Master Dragon" attacks "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" (Kyoya: 4000 → 1800). Yuzuki activates the effect of "Parallel Existance" in his Graveyard, banishing it and tributing 1 "Chronos Magician Girl" to prevent "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" from being destroyed. As he controls an Xyz Monster with 4000 or more ATK, Takashi can activate the Trap Card "Futility of the Weak" from his hand. At the end of his Battle Phase, if his opponent controls a monster, he targets 1 monster his opponent controls and each player who controls a monster with ATK less than or equal to the ATK of the target takes damage equal to the ATK of the targeted monster. Kyoya activates his face-down "Magical Cycle", placing 1 Spell Card from each player's Graveyard on top of their Deck. Kyoya places "Path of the Prime Photon Dragon" on Takashi's Deck, "Super DNA Crossing" on top of his own Deck, and "Chronos-Eyes Fusion" on top of Yuzuki's Deck. The effect of "Futility of the Weak" resolves (Yuzuki: 4000 → 1100, Kyoya: 1800 → 0). During the End Phase, Kyoya activates the second effect of "Master Dragon", banishing up to 3 "Prime Photon" monsters from his Graveyard to increase the Levels/Ranks of all monsters by 1 for each monster banished. He banishes "Prime Photon Queen" and "Prime Photon Maniac" ("Master Dragon" 8 → 10, "Pulse Golem" 6 → 8. As "Queen" as banished, its effect activates, negating the effects of "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur". The effect of "Master Dragon" expires ("Prime Photon Master Dragon" 5100 → 3500/2900). Turn 11: Yuzuki Yuzuki draws "Chronos-Eyes Fusion", then activates "Paradox Event", banishing "Chronos Magician Girl" from his Graveyard and tributing "Pulse Golem" to Special Summon "Time Emperor Deity - Chronos-Eyes Dragon (8/2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Due to "Paradox Event", "Chronos-Eyes Dragon's" effects are negated and its ATK and DEF become 0 ("Chronos-Eyes Dragon": 2500/2000 → 0/0). He then activates "Chronos-Eyes Fusion", fusing "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" and "Ultra Tyrannous Biosaur" to Fusion Summon "Chronos-Eyes Rage Tyranno" (9/3000/3000) in Attack Position. Takashi then activates the effect of "Master Dragon", detaching 1 Overlay Unit to increase the ATK of all "Prime Photon" by 200 for each Rank of every Xyz Monster on the field until End Phase ("Master Dragon" 3500 → 5500). Yuzuki activates the effect of "Rage Tyranno", targeting "Chronos-Eyes Dragon" in his Graveyard and increasing the ATK of "Rage Tyranno" by the original ATK of that target ("Rage Tyranno" 3000 → 5500/3000). "Rage Tyranno" attacks "Master Dragon" causing a Double KO. As it was Fusion Summoned using a Fusion Monster as material, the last effect of "Rage Tyranno" activates, inflicting damage to Takashi equal to the Level/Rank on the field of the monster that destroyed "Rage Tyranno" x300. "Master Dragons" Rank on the field was 10, so Takashi takes 3000 damage (Takashi: 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ReWrite Category:Birth of Existence Arc